


A melancholy grace o'er Sorrow's cheek

by tungstenpincenez



Series: That Which Keeps Us Warm [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tungstenpincenez/pseuds/tungstenpincenez
Summary: Thor soothes Loki's nightmares.





	A melancholy grace o'er Sorrow's cheek

Thor startled awake.

Before he could get his bearings, another surge of pain emitted from his bond mark. Forcefully dispelling the last vestiges of sleep-weariness, he fumbled with clumsy limbs until finally manoeuvring himself atop the struggling Loki. Even under Thor’s considerable weight, Loki continued to thrash, although his distress slowly lessened to whimpers as Thor began pressing soft kisses about his face.

As Thor attempted to soothe his beloved, a spark of anger welled as it always did. Having survived the loss of one another, their home, a host of Asgardians (though many were later restored upon the defeat of Thanos), and suffered traumas of identity, of trust, of life purpose, there were few remnants of their past that continued to plague either of them. Except this one event. Loki would never speak of his ordeals after falling from the Bifrost, but the torments persisted in these annual nightmares. 

Once Thor had understood the cause of these terrors, he had tried a myriad means to comfort. He finally discovered that lying atop his beloved so that he was enveloped eventually dispelled the fears. Ordinarily, Loki railed against such constraints to his freedom. Even when Thor merely wished to convey affection through an embrace, Loki would soon wriggle free if ever he felt resulting vulnerability.

As a final step, Thor oiled and stroked himself and slowly eased his cock until he was fully ensheathed. He resumed his kisses and caresses. 

At long last, Loki quieted. Thor slowly, gently rolled his hips. He began stroking Loki’s cock with a languish rhythm to match his thrusts. Loki’s moans were no longer of distress. As he reached bliss, Loki sighed Thor’s name and fell soft and pliant within his love’s embrace. Thor groaned his own release, laying his head upon his beloved’s shoulder.

Before succumbing to peaceful slumber, Loki murmured, “Yours. _Always_.”

**Author's Note:**

> title adapted from Thomas Gray's "Ode on the Pleasure Arising from Vicissitude"


End file.
